omnilocusfandomcom-20200213-history
Neebla
The Neebla Force is a quintessential energy that circulates through reality and fills the planes of existence. While many may not be aware of its lurking presence, it has been tapped upon by both religious and scientific dogmas and practices, causing many random supernatural and cultural influences across the universe, as it is the backbone for interpretations such as mana, qi, auras, divine energies, shamanism and other mystical concepts. Explanation At its basis, Neebla is a subatomic force capable of creating virtual particles that magically coerce existing particles without creating or destroying anything. The energy can break thermodynamics and can take almost infinite forms, depending on not only the dependence of collisions and resulting reactions, but also how it is approached by its subjects. For instance, a superstitious user may choose to shoot lightning bolts from their hands. Their well-attuned brain would manipulate a field of Neebla particles in a specific way (Depending on the components required based on their practice) so that virtual particles are 'made' in order to interact with the molecular dipoles around their hands. With electrons upon their hands, the user can then send lightning bolts outwards with an arced yank. This is the most basic analysis of the use of the Neebla Force. Happenings, such as the birth and accelerated evolution of aberrant cryptids, healing wounds beyond normal medicine, projection into the otherworldly planes in a metaphysical form and even transferring conscience across planes are beyond standard knowledge and have only been touched upon by the most 'ascended' of practitioners. Even then, such mighty powers do not fully utilise the power of Neebla. At times, it may not even have a strong presence, as people underwhelm its power with a cynical outlook. Influence At most, everything can be bent to the influence of Neebla, as well as there are many examples of the energy being fully realised and unleashing mythological capabilities. * Kinesis: Living beings receptive and aware of the Neebla can tap into the energy as much as they physically and mentally can, manipulating the particles provided. Whilst many adept users, such as mages and psychics, can perform standard bending abilities such as telekinesis and materialising energy, others are at an ascendant level and can twist the structure of reality and nature. * Evolution: Neebla can distort the development of a living being when it is strong, severely altering their qualities to an otherworldly level. Most of these magical beings either populate their homeland or maintain a secretive presence amongst a dominant group of cynics, making them cryptids. Alterations can include suddenly gaining a centaurian body or emitting a natural aura. This can also commonly lead to anthropomorphism amongst ordinary critters, as well as being able to create astral life on godly levels. * Substance: The effects and energies from Neebla are capable of being physically manifested into some sort of object. Empowering magical solids, liquids and gases can be stored in containers, granting some sort of effect upon consumption, though the energy can be potentially found in any material in which energy is drawn upon it. * Reality: Occasionally, the fundamental laws of physics and reality as a whole are ignored by the work of Neebla. Physical landscapes and planes can be warped if the power is at a great level of bending. This can lead to the formation of floating continents, portals that lead to far out regions and the materialisation of planes beyond physical reach. Cultural Impact The term 'Neebla Force' is only a generalisation, for the supernatural energy has been coined countless terms as it spans across the universe, as well as many method and rituals being invented in order to realise the energy. The approaching interpretation of the energy by cultures can determine its impact. It can be seen as either a mysterious and magical trick, a bodily energy in martial arts and medicine, the presence and work of a divine entity or even beyond those generalisations. The energy is responsible for the existence of lifestyles such as arcane practice, shamanism and godhood. The shifting levels of Neebla can dramatically influence global cultures. For example, Earth's Neebla levels were vibrant in several regions of the world, but died down to a diminutive scale when the archaic ages came close to an end. By 2040, the influence of Neebla had suddenly sprouted again. Though the definitive factors behind these changes are unknown, many theories suggest heavily optimistic spiritual and occult folk have attracted the energy to publicity once more. Category:Theory Category:Energy Category:Occult Category:Mythology Category:Paranormal Category:Concepts